Harry Loves Draco's Feet (5th Year)
by rookie.maroon
Summary: 5th year at hogwarts ends and harry get back to dracos feet again


disclaimer-i dont own harry potter (obviously)

It was the end of the year,harry had a plan with ron and hermione to go to pield valley,a magical fair,but harry was in love with draco and they had a plan of meeting eachother

draco called harry to the leaky cauldron,harry adored malfoys feet and he wanted more so he went to the leaky cauldron with a few clothes in a small briefcase along with dracos underwear and socks he took last year,harry rocking with sockless sneakers again left from the dursleys in a muggle taxi to the leaky cauldron,

when going to the leaky cauldron,the taxi harry was travelling in had a small pack of gum in the pocket behind the driver seat, harry grabbed the chewing and chewed it for a while,he then took of his shoes split the chewed gum and stuck them to his sole and wore his shoes back,harry was horny and loved putting edible stuff in his shoe and later eat it,

"that will be 3 pounds sir,"said the texi driver after they reached

 _ **Harry Heads upstairs to the rooms and goes to room 304 where draco told him to go.**_

harry knocked on the door,it took malfoy a while to open but when he opened the door he plunged onto harry,like a son meeting his mother after being seperated

"potter!,i missed you so much back to the normal cut are we?"

"yup,i didnt like growing it longer honestly,it was hard"

"Hard?" asked malfoy

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"yes anyway how are you malfoy?"

"just the usual,im sorry for everything year,i had to fake some parts with you through out school to end suspision"said draco

"thats alright haha"

as harry got in he gave malfoy a wink indicating he wants something from malfoy,harry pushes himself onto dracos bed in the inn,and just as he got to sleep, draco tugged harry's ankle and placed harrys feet on dracos shoulders

"not so fast,Potter"

draco removed harrys shoe revealing his bare white feet and smelly toes with gum attached to it

"whats this? gum?" said draco as he bit the gum of with harrys sweat and stink

harry was gets hard when dracos touches his feet,he was becoming horny again

draco removed the other shoe and bit the gum of it too, having the chewed up gum that harry chewed in his mouth, draco then pulled harry up setting a chair infront of the bed and himself laying on his back on the bed,

"your turn potter"

harry set dracos foul smelling black leather shoes on his shoulders just like malfoy did but instead of taking them of by hand,he pulled it with his mouth,first after harry undid both shoe's laces he used his teeth to remove the shoe from the back,he removed both of them,and dropped them onto the feet now ontop of harrys shoulders again,smelly and potent,

"jeez malfoy,they stink"

"problem?"

"absolutely not i love it!"said harry

harry kissed dracos socked feet and massaged them after a few presses he placed them on his lap and took out his wand, and used the tickling charm **Rictesempra** on dracos feet before draco could stop harry harry binded him to the bed post,just like draco did to harry in malfoy manner.

"enjoying, Malfoy?"

draco couldnt stop laughing as his hands and feet were in the bind,harry soon after seeing tears out of dracos eyes he stopped but kept the binding curse on him,harry lifted up this bare feet and set them near his cock,as draco got hard harry felt it,his cock was pulsating

"good" said harry as he set his feet down and proceeded to peel dracos ankle socks off,they were bright blue,and they stinked like crazy,harry peeled one sock off releasing a potent smell through out the room,harry loved it,

"potter,treat me like a king as you are my slave and i am your master"said draco as he chuckled

"yes my lord"harry replied with a chuckle too, he pushed the chair aside and stood up strip teasing a binded malfoy, he removed his shirt first revealing his bare chest he then wore malfoys black jacket showing his bare chest but concealing his nipples,he spins around and pulls his trousers down revealing his white v-underwear throbbing with a boner,harry turned around and dropped his underwear, he then shakes his ass for malfoy and picks up malfoys sock of the ground,he then turns around and malfoy is stunned by the view,

draco's stinky sock on harry's dick?

"fuck your hot harry"

"thankyou"

harry slowly walked towards malfoy and sits at the end of the bed,stretching his feet and toes till they reach malfoys face,harry then moves them around after malfoy was pleasured harry unbuttoned dracos shirt and unbuckled dracos pants revealing his chest and his boxers with a boner.

harry still wearing the jacket and sock on his cock,harry unbided draco,which allowed hime to pull harry and kiss him,he pushed harry and set his bare stinky feet at his shaft and pulled harrys feet up and down,giving him a footjob,harry moaned,as draco game him a footjob harry grabbed dracos shaft and started stroking it,making draco and harry moan togther,draco made harry ejaculate in his sock, after cumming harry stuffed the cum filled sock into malfoys mouth,

it was malfoys time malfoy's volcano erupted sending cum on dracos jacket and harrys neck.

"tommorow also potter?"

"why not?"


End file.
